


worth it

by Satine86



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: “Careful, Mister Carlyle, you sound like a fan.”“Of you, Miss Wheeler? Always.”





	worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff for a meme I did on my tumblr. Prompt was "Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand."

The tent – the big top, as they had taken to calling it – was never empty. From the moment it was constructed, there was always at least one person in there training and practicing. Usually multiple people, until it turned into a chaotic cacophony of curses and laughter and barked instructions as everyone hurried to get the show together in time for their grand debut at their new location; their new home. 

However, late as it was, the big top was now silent. The troupe and stagehands gone for the day, resting before their first show tomorrow night. Although it still wasn’t empty. Anne, unable to sleep, had found her way there after weaving through the caravans and outbuildings that housed everyone. She was not at all surprised to find Phillip already there, checking over equipment out of habit. Maybe that was why she had ended up there, she had known she would find him. 

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” he asked, once he noticed her approaching. 

“I could ask the same of you.” 

“I’m not the star of the show.” He held out a hand to her. Anne took it carefully, lifting her skirts gently as she stepped over the lip of the ring. 

“Funny, neither am I.” She straightened out her skirts with one hand, since Phillip had yet to relinquish the other. “Do you think P.T. is nervously pacing his house right now?”

“No,” Phillip laughed. “He’s probably sleeping like a baby.” He eyed her askance. “Is that why you’re up? Nervously pacing?” 

“No, mostly I’m excited.” She couldn’t keep her gaze from drifting upward to the platform overhead. “I think it’s going to be a good show.” 

“I know it’s going to be a good show.” He raised their linked hands and pressed a lingering kiss to the back of her knuckles. In polite company, such a kiss would have been the highest form of decorum. Although to Anne it hardly felt like that, it seemed far too intimate, and she pressed her lips together to keep from grinning outright. 

“Careful, Mister Carlyle, you sound like a fan.” 

“Of you, Miss Wheeler? Always.” He turned over her hand gently, and laid a kiss against the inside of her wrist. She had to suppress a shiver down her spine.

“It almost sounds like you’re playing favorites among the troupe.” Her voice sounded a little breathy even to her own ears. “Isn’t that against the rules?”

Phillip laughed softly, his breath hot against her skin. Another shiver ran down her back. 

“I am playing favorites. I may even ask you for an autograph soon.” He was still laughing when he kissed the inside of her forearm, just below the edge of her sleeve. 

Anne held her breath as he kissed the bend in her elbow, then he shoulder, covered by her blouse, before he brushed back her hair and kissed the side of her neck. Her breath left her in a shaky sigh. 

“If you ask nicely, I might oblige you with an autograph.” Anne turned her head toward his face, and wet her lips. She slowly lifted her gaze to his and let a quiet moment pass between them, as they stood close together, her hand still clutched in Phillip’s. Anne was the first to move, leaning into Phillip. He mirrored her movement and their lips met in the middle. 

It was a long, slow kiss. And Anne shuffled herself closer still to Phillip, laying her free hand on his chest, fingers gripping at his shirt slightly. His free hand came up to cup her cheek as he slanted his lips over hers. 

“Have I convinced you yet?” he asked against her mouth, thumb gently brushing against her cheek. 

“Close. I think I need a few more niceties, though.” 

“You drive a hard bargain.” 

“All’s fair in love and negations.” They both laughed. 

They were still laughing as Phillip finally let go of her hand, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Anne looped her arms around his neck, and kissed him again. 

The sun was just cresting on the horizon when she finally made her way back to her caravan – knees a little weak, and lips swollen – she would likely be late for rehearsal later, but it was entirely worth it. Phillip always was.


End file.
